Heating devices with temperature regulating properties are used in the automotive industry. However, some automotive applications, such as self-regulating heaters for external mirrors, do not require flexibility. Such heaters can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,627 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,711, both commonly owned with the present application.
The parent applications of the present application have provided a flexible heater which has been very satisfactory when flexibility is required, for example, in an automotive application, such as an automotive seat. However, further refinements are desired to allow the material of the heater to better flex without any degradation in performance, particularly regarding heating capacity and uniformity of heating. Further refinements are desired to provide a protective layer to protect against contact with liquid spills. Similarly, still further refinements are desired in providing improved stress relief, flexibility and ventilation.